JOURNEY TO REUNITE LOVE
by vinoKlaroline
Summary: What if the life of the Originals and the Mystic fall gang can be changed in a single powerful spells, with the help of an unexpected witch on the other side, History needs a small change. klaroline, Stebekah, kalijah, Kennett paring.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **New Orleans 2137**

" _Are you sure about the spell little light_? " Witch asked.

 _"I want to correct all the mistakes. My family and the witches have lost too many people. I'm positive"_ The girl replied with confidence.

 _"Good. I believe in you darling. Make sure you have the ring with you always. It has a part of my power."_ Witch said.

The girl nods.

 _"Never forget that we all love you. Your family loves you. If you are successful in the trip, the earth will be safe forever."_

 _"I know."_ She smiles. " _And don't forget about the deal we made. I might not be older as you, but hell I'll make you suffer."_

The witch smiles and nods. _"Light, do you think it's wise to take Nathan with you?"_

 _"Ya, I'm sure. He is most needed with the mission. Only he can control the werewolves."_ Light said

 _"Fine, I have put him in sleep as you guys asked. You both will be outside the French Quarter once the spell is done."_ Witch said and the girl nods.

 _"Stand inside the circle little light."_

Light carried Nathan's body with her bag packs and stands in the circle. The Coven of witches started the spell and the earth begins to shake. A dark smoke covers both Light and Nathan's body and they disappeared.

 _"Do you think all will work out?"_ Emily Bennett

 _"We did our part Emily, I'm sure Light and Nathan will make our dream come true."_

All the witches silently place their bet on the two Powerful soles and watch them from the other side.

 **Outside French Quarter 2012**

Light and Nathan opens their eyes. Nathan is surprised to see a different place. He turned around to check his surroundings. Just then it clicked in his mind and he smiles at his sister.

 _"You have done it sis!"_ Nathan hugs Light.

Light smiles and hugs her brother _"We have a long journey to make little wolf. We have a very less time. Don't forget the fate of the world is in our hands."_ Nathan makes a small nod. _"And Nathan we need to change our appearance a little. You know how observant our parents are."_

 _"Let me check whether we can get any new cloths. Don't want to look like in future cloths."_ Light makes a small spell to change their appearance.

Nathan returns after like Ten minutes with new clothes and a new car. After changing their clothes they made their travel to Mystic falls, while Light sends a message to the closest ally in Mystic falls.

 _"Mystic falls here we came…."_ Nathan said in a dangerous tone.

After 10 hours of travel, Nathan stops near the motel outside the Mystic falls. Nathan turns to see his sister, who is in her deep sleep. Nathan smiles and carries her sister to check in the motel.

 **OTHER SIDE**

 _"They made their first step success."_ Emily said.

 _"Hmmm…. These Kids are risking their lives for the benefit of our selfish needs and their family. I hope they return safely"_ Witch said with a sad smile.

 _"Are we not placing the huge burden on the kid's shoulders?"_ Ayanna asked.

 _"Yes we are. But they both needs to understand their parents and as well as the other. They will be heartbroken, their loyalty will be tested, but it's for the best."_ The Witch said.

All the witches had a sad smile on their face and two witches who has the look of revenge and anger in their eyes.

 **MYSTIC GRILL**

Nathan and Light enters the Grill. Nathan makes the notes of the complete place.

Light spots the Mystic gang and nods to Nathan. Nathan moves out of Mystic Grill, while Light makes her way to the Mystic gang table.

 _"Hi guys."_ Everyone turns to see the girl with a green top and a jean.

 _"Hello. Who are you?"_ Caroline asked.

"I'm Light and I'm new to the place, my family lived here. We are friends to Lockwood family." Light said with a smile and sits near Elena.

Everyone turns towards Tyler, but he just blinks. _"Oh. No, Tyler doesn't know me; you can ask Carol for more details.",_ as if like she can read their minds.

" _So what do you what Light, a place to stay or a job?"_ Damon asked.

" _Just shut up Damon, Nobody asked you a question."_ Tyler said.

But light just laughed, _" So you are the infamous Salvatore."_ Damon just looks at her ad said. _"Yes, can I know how you know me?"_

 _"It's a small town Salvatore, Everyone knows about everyone. Am I right Caroline Forbes?"_

Caroline looks shocked, but changes the face in a second and nods with a smile. Everyone looks too confused regarding who the girl is.

 _"Ok. I'll see you guys later. We have a lot to catch up. And by the way say hi to the ripper Salvatore."_ Light said a left the confused gang to exit the Grill.

Meanwhile in the Salvatore mansion, Nathan enters the mansion without a slight sound. He listens carefully and moves to the room with the heartbeat. Nathan enters the room and saw the two important people in his life.

 _"Well well, look who is here!"_ Nathan said with a smirk.

Stefan turns and saw the boy standing near the door frame with his arms crossed.

 _"Who are you and how did you get here?"_

 _"Now that's not the important question Ripper, its why did I come here?"_ Stefan flinches hearing the name and before he could blink, Nathan was in front of him. Stefan eye widens in shock and Nathan touches Stefan's forehead and he goes to sleep.

 _"Sorry Ripper"_ Nathan said and turned to the bed where he saw the bodies of Katherine Pierce and Nadia, with a happy smile he lifts the bodies.

 _"One down, Multiple to go…."_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Nathan enters the old house and keeps the body of Katherine in the bed. He cleans her room and touches her face with a happy smile and said _"Everything will be fine Katrina; we will reunite with our family."_

Light enters the room and saw the scene with a happy tear in her eye. She sat on the opposite end of the bed and holds the other hand of Katherine.

After a long pause both the kids look at each other and places Katherine's in the floor. Nathan takes the salt to make the circle around light and Katherine's body. Light took a knife and cuts her palm. The blood is filled in the bowl with the herbs. Nathan takes the bowl and places it on the head of the Katherine and nods to Light.

Light starts the spell. After a long 10 minutes, her nose begins to bleeds. Nathan is scared about his sister, but dint move a muscle. He is afraid of breaking her concentration and the spell. After another 10 minutes Light faints and before she could hit the floor, Nathan catches her and places her in the bed. Both the kids went to sleep after a long day.

In the morning Light opens her eyes saw Nathan and Katherine's body in the couch. She checks for any wounds in Katherine's body and satisfied when she found none.

 _"Wakeup sleepyhead, we have a very long day"_ Light wakes up Nathan with a smile.

Nathan opens his eyes and smiles _"Good morning sis"._

 _"Come Nat we need to wake up our family."_ With that Nathan sat up straight in bed.

 _"Is she alright? Any changes?"_ Nathan asked with a worried look. Light _smiles "Ya, the wounds are cured. We need to make the last recruiting process."_ Nathan smiles like a 5 year kid who got his Christmas present.

Both went to the couch and placed the body again in the circle. Light starts the spell of recruiting while Nathan injects the special potion in Katherine's body. After struggling for 10 minutes, Light completes the spell.

Katherine opens her eyes and takes a long gasp. She looks at both the new faces and blinks.

 _"Hi Katherine."_ Nathan said.

 _"Who are you guys? How am I alive?"_

 _"We are your friends Katrina. We came to help our family and you play a vital role in the mission."_

Katherine looks both of them in a suspicious way and asked _"What's your name?"_

 _"I'm Nathan and this is my sister Hope, We are your friends."_

 _"Ok. How am I alive?"_

 _"My sister recruited you with the help of a powerful potion, now we need your help."Katherine is completely shocked._

 _"What do you want me to do?"_ Katherine asked with confusion.

 _"We are gone reunite our family. We need your knowledge and a little help with you're…. Blood"_ Light said

 _"If you think, I'll be your personal blood bad or some kind of leverage against someone, then your both is completely idiots. I will not be leverage or a personal blood bag"_ Katherine hissed.

 _"No no no, don't mistake us Katherine. We don't want you to be our personal blood bad or leverage. Please trust us. Why would we make you any harm, after all we are the one who recruited you?"_ Nathan said calm voice.

 _"Good to know that you are my friends. But how can I know that I can trust you. Many were after the doppelganger's blood and my head."_ Katherine said with doubtful stare. _"What do you really expect me to do? I'm just a stupid human now. My doppelganger bitch made me human. I'm of no useful to you."_ She growls.

Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Light gave a cup to Katherine. Katherine looks at both of them with confusion. Light asked her to drink it. With a doubtful look Katherine drinks the red liquid and then it clicks her. She is a vampire and she is drinking blood.

She stands in a blink and runs along the house to check her speed. She jumps and shouts in a happy mood. While the other two chuckles.

"Well, I'm very happy for your help. But I need to have a little gang hunt now. "Katherine said in a deathly voice and it alarms the other two.

"No Katherine, you can't do that. Listen to us. You need to stay in this house till we say."

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't do house play. I need to kill my doppelganger." Katherine tries to move to the door but is blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Hey what are you doing, you guys said you are my friends. Why don't you leave me to have a little fun?"

"You can't kill them Katherine. They play their part to complete mission" Light said

"Sorry guys, I can't do that. Let's make a deal, I'll kill them and will help you later. Come on friends" she said with a wink.

"Look Katherine, we risked many life and came here to complete the mission. If you for a second think that I'm gone let you spoil that for your stupid revenge, then you are the most stupidest person in the whole universe" Nathan said in a calm but in a deadly voice.

Katherine stares an angry glare at both of them. Light places her hand in Nathan's shoulder and they both looked at each other. They had their silent conversation.

"Are you sure about this light, we still can't trust her at this moment." Nathan asked.

"Do you think she will do this whole heartily?" Light asked Nathan and Nathan looks between both of them and makes a reluctant nod.

"Whatever you say will not make me stop from my own personal mission."Katherine snapped.

"Look Katherine, listen to us first. If you don't you will be the ultimate looser. You have to run again for another 500 years from Klaus." Katherine looked alarmed when she heard Klaus but tried to be confident.

"Who are you really? I need the truth. You guys kind of make me feel safe and at the same time makes me feel as if I'm in death danger." Katherine asked.

"You don't need to fear us Katherine. You are completely safe with us."Light said and came near Katherine. She flinched back a little.

"This will not hurt you Katherine. Just open your mind and stay calm." For some weird reason Katherine felt safe and did as they said.

Tons of images were embedded into her head. After a minute she opened her eyes with a wide shock expression.

"Oh bloody hell…" Katherine said.

After a long day in Mystic Grill, Caroline enters her room. She feels little odd with Light. She feels like she is drawn to her. Her voice and her eyes remain of her of someone. But she couldn't guess exactly who. While Caroline thinks about her, she falls back asleep.

 _"How could you do this to us Care? You know who he is and what he has done to all of us?" Bonnie Shouted._

 _"I'm so so sorry. I dint mean to" Caroline cried. Tears were pouring like falls in her eyes._

 _"After all she has done to Elena, How can you do this to your friends Blondie? Are you out of your mind? I know you are blond, but I never thought you will be this stupid." Damon stresses each word with anger._

 _"How can you be our friend, when you were with our enemy?" Stefan yells._

 _Caroline cries and shouts she is sorry and none believes it. When she was about to talk, she had her final blow which makes her like to stake herself._

 _"You were with Klaus of all people, you failed your friends, and you put all the people who loved you behind just to be with him. What happened to Tyler? What will you tell him? Woooww. Great Care. I never know you would scoop this low to get the attention. Do you get why you were always the second choice for all. This is it. You were never trustworthy or loyal or at least a friend. All you what is your center of attention and when you get it, you go for anyone. I'm really ashamed to call you my friend." Matt said with disgust and stabs her with a wooden stake._

 _Everyone around her was laughing at her pain._

 _Caroline opens her eyes with a long gasp. Caroline cries hard on her bed and thinks about the day in the woods with Klaus._

 ** _Flashback_**

Klaus wraps his hand around Caroline and she cuddled next to him. Both were happy and at the same time both felt another different emotion within them. Klaus is happy that his love has been accepted but he is very sad that he is gone miss her. All because of the loyalty she has for her stupid and self centered friends, it made him angry. He is angry with himself for the first time for all the bad things he had done. Where Caroline is happy that she is able to be herself completely for once in her lifetime. But she feels guilty for both Klaus and her friends. She feels bad that she is being with the person who hurt the all persons she loved. But both of them are happy at this moment in each others arms and dint says a word.

Caroline put Klaus jacket and her little damaged jeans, since her top is completely damaged, while he is still in his jeans and shirt less.

 _"_ _Caroline..."_ Klaus called in a calm voice.

She sighs and turns to looks in his eyes. Caroline really felt bad for the sadness, pain and hurt in his eyes.

 _"_ _Do you really hate me?"_ the honesty in his voice shook Caroline.

 _"_ _No Klaus I don't hate you. Do you think I'll sleep with you if I hate you?"_ He looks at her with a little hope.

 _"_ _Please come with me Caroline. I'll keep you safe and I'll even change myself. You are really my light to the darkness"_ He literally begged her.

Caroline is torn between her friends and Klaus. She wished he had seen him before the Elena incident. But the loyalty she had for her friends stopped her to have her true love and happiness. She walked slowly to him and hugged him as if his life depends on the hug. Klaus hugged her back the same way.

 _"_ _Please Klaus you know me very well. Don't make me choose between both of you guys. I really can't. I'm really trying to look past the terrible things you have done. But it's really hard for me."_ Klaus lost all the hope he had a second ago and his hands loosens the grip. As always Caroline understands the reason of the act and said, _"I never said I'll never be able to look past that. But you need to give me sometime Klaus. I'm sure I will have a life with you. But I have another life before. I have my college, my job, a lot more. Please give me some time."_ Klaus understands her and nods with the hope in his eyes.

 _"_ _I still stand by my offer Caroline, I'll take you anywhere and I'll do anything for you sweetheart. All you have to do is ask. I still intend to be your last love. If you need to a person to talk or for any support I will be there for you always."_ Klaus hugs her tightly and kissed her forehead with a tear struggling to fall from his eyes. Without turning back he left her alone in the woods in his hybrid speed.

Caroline holds his jacket and smells it. It still has his smell in it. The smell of wet woods and rainfall. She smiles with a tear in her cheek. She misses him. She really feels like dying from the thought of Klaus and at the same time she feels guilty for her friends and sometime she is ashamed of her for having a very less control of her own emotions. She feels bad that she played with someone's true feelings but she can't turn her back on her friend. After having the similar kind of dream every night, she puts her friends before her feelings as usual. Once again destroying her dream and her feelings for the people she cared in the town. She falls back to her bed and started crying. She truly felt alone. What she doesn't know is that a shadow watches her through the window in dark with anger in eyes.

Caroline came downstairs with a long tired face. She went directly to fridge to have her blood bag. She turns and she saw her mom.

"Hi mom.! Good morning. Came early today" Caroline asked.

Liz looked at her daughter and she felt something different and asked "Honey are you alright?"

"Ya. I'm good. Why what happened." Caroline asked little confused.

"Do you know what time is? "

"Why its 9'o clock right? Is something wrong?"

"Caroline stop with your playing, it's past 1'o clock."

Caroline looked stunned. "WHAT" She shouted.

"I slept for almost a half a day. No you are joking right?" She checks her clock and it says that her mother is true. Caroline doesn't know what happened.

"Sorry mom. I guess I was very tired and I just slept off. I dint notice the time."Caroline said with a sigh and confusion.

"Better take care of your health sweetheart. I have never seen you like this. Are you having proper sleep? Is something wrong with your friends? Liz asked with concern.

"No mom everything is cool. I had a lot of work yesterday about the fund raiser me and Mrs. Lockwood is organizing. Other than that it's usual." Caroline said.

"Oh. Ok then, I'll take rest. You carry on with your event. Have fun honey." Liz said and moved into her room.

Caroline was little confused. She finished of her blood bag and was in her car in vampire speed and started to move her car to Lockwoods home.

 **LOCKWOOD MANSION**

 _"_ _Hi "_

 _"_ _Hi Caroline. Are you ok?. You are late! You never do that?"_ Carol asked.

 _"_ _Ya I'm good . No work in home"_ Caroline said with a smile.

 _"_ _Oh Ok. How is the event process going on?"_

 _"_ _It's almost done. We need to check the music and the table arrangements. Other than that everything is set."_ Caroline said with a proud smile.

 _"_ _Oh sweetie, what am I gone do without you in future!"_ Caroline Smiled _. "And Caroline I would like to introduce you to my friend. They will support you in anyways"_

Just then Caroline saw the two people working with the music bands. Caroline had a confused look on her face when Light and Nathan joined them.

 _"_ _Hi Caroline! It's a good to see you again."_ Light said. Caroline was more confused when she saw the boy. She feels like something in her tells to trust them and both look familier. Her caution rings the bell in her head. But she shakes her head and said _"Hi light."_

 _"_ _And Caroline I would like you to meet my brother Nathan"._ But the question Caroline asked lightly shocked Light and Nathan.

 _"_ _Hi Nathan. Do I know you? You look familiar."_ Caroline asked Nathan.

Nathan changed his expression in a second and said _"No Caroline. I haven't met you before. May be its your alarm in the head tells that we will be a good friend."_ With a smile. That made everyone smile.

 _"_ _Ya Nathan maybe."_

 _"_ _Well Caroline, you better carry on with your work. I'll see you in the evening."_ Carol said and went off.

That evening went off very well. Caroline became quick friends with both Light and Nathan. But deep down Caroline has a light doubt about both of them. But she ignored it. During their talk Caroline came to know that they were also a part of the sponsors for the events and she was surprised. Caroline thanked Nathan and Light for their help. She invited them both for the dinner to her home, which has been happily accepted.

When Caroline entered the Salvatore mansion, all her gang was there which is little weird. But she knows if the whole gang is there, then there is a hell of a problem going on.

 _"_ _Hi guys. Whats the problem now?"_ Caroline asked with a sigh.

 _"_ _You do you ask is there a problem going on Care?"_ Matt asked.

 _"_ _Very simple. I got a text from DAMON to meet me in the mansion and the WHOLE gang is present. Hence the conclusion. Common tell me how what's the meeting for?"_

 _"_ _Wow Blondie, your intelligence is not given the enough credits."_ Damon said and Caroline notice that Stephen is little worried.

 _"_ _Are you ok Stefan?"_ Caroline asked in concern.

 _"_ _Nope. He is little worried and feeling guilty because he lost the bodies of the bitch and her daughter."_

 _"_ _WHAT"_ Everyone shouted at the same time.

 _"_ _He said he did not cremate the bodies. He felt so tired and went to sleep. He doesn't remember about the cremation untill I asked. When we went to see the bodies, they were missing."_

 _"_ _Stefan what happened exactly?"_ Elena said. Damon just rolled his eyes with an irritation and went to have his Bourbon.

 _"_ _After you guys went to Grill, I was with the bodies in the bed and I felt so tired, after all the events. So I went to bed. I woke up only by afternoon. I remembered about the cremation only when Damon asked about it."_

 _"_ _Ok. It's Weird. Since when does u sleep till afternoon?"_ Caroline asked.

 _"_ _Do you remember meeting anyone or do you think any unnatural events happening in home Stefan"_ Bonnie asked with an understanding thought.

 _"_ _What do you think happened here Bonnie?"_ Caroline asked

 _"_ _I think somebody took their bodies and block their souls."_

 _"_ _What are you talking about Bon"_ Elena asked

 _"_ _Guys I never seen both of them passing through me. I think someone is using their souls as powers or they are trying to bring them back."_

 _"_ _Who do you think will be that stupid?"_ Damon asked with confusion.

 _"_ _I don't know Damon. I have no idea. Moreover I can't make anymore magic remember."_

 _"_ _So what just ask you other partners on the other side and get me the answer. I don't want that bitch to be reborn to mess with us again."_ Damon kind off yelled at Bonnie in frustration.

Bonnie just glared angrily at Damon and just nodded.

Caroline was little confused with the details Stefan said. On her way back to home, she informed Stefan to come to her home. She wished to talk to him alone regarging Light and Nathan. Once Caroline is in her room, she felt someone's presence there. When she turned back she saw an angry hybrid eyes.

 _"_ _God Tyler, you gave me a heart attack."_ Caroline said, placing her hand in on her heart.

 _"_ _What the hell are you doing with Klaus's Jacket? "_ Tyler shouted.

 **Thanks for the support guys.**

 **I wish Carol Lockwood had a role in the change of the Mystic gang's lives. So I left her alive in my story.**

 **This siblings traveled to the past, exactly after the death of Katherine and Nadia.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _What the hell are you doing with Klaus's Jacket? "_ Tyler shouted.

Caroline was beyond shock. She looked Tyler with wide eyes with guilt, which dint miss by Tyler. She quickly thought what to say about that. She opened her mouth to answer him, but unable to do it as Tyler's hand was crushing her neck.

 _"_ _Why do you have his jacket? When did he give you this? Where you sleeping with Klaus behind my back?"_ Tyler hissed.

Caroline tried to push Tyler. But she is unable to match her strength to a very angry hybrid. Caroline was guilty and at the same time she is angry at Tyler for accusing her about cheating. She used the night lamp and hit Tyler on his head. Tyler got distracted by that sudden attack and released her. Caroline used all her strength and pushed him to the nearby wall.

 _"_ _STOP IT TYLER"_ Caroline shouted like a mad women. Tyler looked her with an angry and a painful look.

 _"_ _What the hell do you think you are doing? Who are you to question me now? You broke up with me due to your revenge for Klaus. You said you can't love me more than the revenge for him."_ Caroline doesn't know that she is making him angrier by talking about Klaus.

 _"_ _Why did you come to my home now? What do you want now? You have no rights to question me after you hurt me like this"_ Caroline said by touching her neck. Her eyes were full of angry tears.

Tyler looked her neck and saw the red patches due to his hands. His face softened a bit and there was the pain and the guilt in his eyes for hurting her. But it vanished in a second when he saw the jacket in the bed.

 _"_ _I came to tell you that I'm sorry to choose the revenge over my love for you. But now I can see that its one of the best decision in my life."_ Tyler said with a cold stare.

Caroline was hurt by his blunt words, but she recovered quickly. _"Seriously, who do you think you are? I have never cheated on you Tyler. It was YOU who cheated on the Were-Slut. I was always loyal to you and my friends. It was you and your stupid ego and you're worthless I AM THE ALPHA attitude. So don't you dare ask me any questions regarding my personal life anymore"_ She snapped.

 _"_ _I always know you were a bitch Caroline. You always go for the attention. You are such a Slut. I never thought you would go this low to "_ and before he could finish it, she slapped him hard. That made the final straw to his anger control.

His face changed into a hybrid. Caroline took a step back by knowing her stupid mistake.

Tyler jumped at her and before he could bit her, he was pulled and thrown to the wall. Caroline was shocked by the thought of Tyler tried to bit her and she was unable to move from her place. She came back to her sense, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and shacks her. She turned to see Stefan standing there with a look of concern in his eyes.

 _"_ _Caroline, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"_ Stefan asked with concern. He turned to Tyler and shot him daggers and shouted _"What the hell do you think you are doing Tyler? Did you forget Werewolf venom is lethal to vampires?"_

Tyler was beyond angry and he forgot his senses. He still had his hybrid face and again he used his hybrid strength to pushed Stefan and he was about to bite Caroline. Caroline thought her life is gone end and she closed her eyes. She was waiting for the pain. When she doesn't feel the pain, she opened her eyes. She saw Stefan fighting Tyler. When she was about to stop the fight, Tyler bit Stefan and snapped his neck. Everything went in a very slow motion for her. She shouted _"NO"_

Tyler snapped out when he heard her shouting, only then he saw what he had done. He stared at Stefan with wide eyes and he released him. Before he could hit the floor, Caroline got him. Caroline had tears flowing in her face.

 _"_ _Get out of my house. You are no longer welcome to my home."_ Caroline shouted with angry glare.

Before he could answer back, he heard a gunshot. He felt a sting near his heart, when he looked down he saw blood in his shirt. Caroline turned to the door to see who shot Tyler and her eyes opened even more.

 _"_ _Nathan"_

 _"_ _Ya Care, it's me. Are you ok_? "He came to Caroline in human speed.

Tyler was confused by what happened there. He was shot again in his heart by the second time by another person.

 _"_ _You stupid dog, you bit Stefan"_ Light yelled and before he could answer Nathan snapped his head from behind and he fell to the floor with a thud.

Both Nathan and Light went to the side of Caroline. Both had a horror look on their face. Caroline was still crying by having Stefan's head on her lap.

Caroline sat there for the longest 5 minutes with both the siblings. Later she called Damon.

 _"_ _Damon, Could you come to my home?"_ Caroline said in a low voice.

 _"_ _What is it Blondie? You sound like someone is dead?"_ Damon joked

 _"_ _Damon, its Stefan"_

 _"_ _What happened to him"_ Damon alarmed voice is clearly known.

 _"_ _Tyler… bit him. He is in my home."_

 _"_ _HE DID WHAT? I'm gone kill that stupid for sure. I'll be there in a minute."_ Damon said and hung up.

Nathan placed Stefan in bed and Light went to get the blood bag for both Stefan and Caroline. Caroline never left Stefan side and waited for Stefan to open his eyes. When Damon reached Caroline home, he could feel more people in her home. He had his guard up and went straight to her room. He saw Caroline and Light on the bed and a new guy near the window with a sad face.

 _"_ _What the hell happened Blondie?"_ Damon asked and moved to his brother. When Caroline dint answer, Light touched Caroline's shoulder to make her come back from her world. She turned towards light with full of tears and saw Damon standing near Stefan.

 _"_ _Tyler and I had a fight. He … he lost his mind and when he was about to bite me, Stefan… fought with him. He was pissed to a different level and he… bit Stefan."_ Caroline said with sobs.

Damon was with blood red eyes, anger radiating from his body. He took Stefan and without a word he left to the mansion.

Caroline was still sobbing and she is still trying to wrap her mind about the incident happened.

 _"_ _Care, are you ok?"_ Light asked slowly.

 _"_ _Did he bite you as well?"_ Nathan asked with concern, which dint go unnoticed by Caroline.

 _"_ _No I'm not ok Light. It's all because of me. Stefan is hurt because of me"_ Caroline sobs again.

 _"_ _None of this is your fault Care. It's that Tyler's fault."_ Nathan said.

 _"_ _No, I was the one asked Stefan to come home. If I dint asked him, he would have been in the mansion."_

 _"_ _Caroline look at me"_ Light ordered. Caroline slowly turned her face to Light. Light holds her face and said _"Listen Carefully Care, None of this is your fault. You dint make a trap for Stefan. You want to spent time with your friend. All this happened because of Tyler and his stupid anger. Do you hear me? None of this is your fault."_

Caroline just nodded and Light hugs Caroline and rubs her back.

"We need to see Stefan. Let's go to the mansion." Light said and Caroline just nods. All three started to move to the mansion.

* * *

 **Thanks for support guys. In next chapter, I planned to change the view about Klaus in both Caroline and Stefan's mind. As well as about them.**  
 **A new person will be brought back from the other side. :)**  
 **Hope you guys enjoy the story. :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry for the delay. Had a accident :( :( I wish you like the new update. Thanks for the reviews and follows :) :) :)**

 **SALVATORE MANSION**

Damon was afraid for his brother's life. He was just looking at his pale face. After all his fights, he is still his baby brother. He wishes him no harm. Stefan woke up with a strong gasp of air. He looked so confused at the surroundings for a minute.

 _"_ _What happened? Where is Caroline?"_ Stefan asked in confusion

 _"_ _She is fine. What do you remember brother?"_

 _"_ _I was at the door steps of her home. I heard lots of shouting and I went straight to her room. Tyler was attacking her. He was about to bite her and I pushed him. He… He…"_ Stefan tried to remember what happened and unconsciously he touched his neck and he felt the pain. _"Oh No…"_ Stefan thought.

 _"_ _Tyler had bitten you. That stupid mutt bite you and hell now we are at the mercy of our enemy, who we tried to kill"_ Damon is furious was understatement.

When Stefan was about to talk, Caroline entered his room along with Light and Nathan.

 _"_ _Oh... God. Stefan. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have not called you to my place. I swear I don't know he was there. It's my fault he bite you. He was angry at me. Stef I'm sorry I'm so so so sorry."_ Caroline was breaking down. She felt guilt. She feels responsible for Stefan's state. Tears were pouring down in her face.

 _"_ _Care it's not your fault. If someone is to be blamed, it's Tyler. Stop taking blame for others mistakes."_

 _"_ _Stefan, I promise you I'll get you the cure."_ Caroline sobs.

 _"_ _Wow Blondie. How nice of you. Your stupid boyfriend bites my brother and now you want to cure him by bringing another person who fancies you. Why do I have the feel that it's all happened because of you"_ Damon growls in frustration. Caroline looks down in guilt unable to face anyone and sobs more.

 _"_ _Damon I swear if you don't shut your mouth, you will have no teeth for a week."_ Stefan growls back at him.

 _"_ _It's never in his history that the 'All I know' attitude Salvatore will ever shut his mouth"_ Nathan said with a fake smile.

 _"_ _Who the hell asked your comments? Who welcomed you to our home? Just get the hell out of our home."_ Damon Shouts in anger.

 _"_ _Nat not now."_ Light saw his brother and there was a silent conversation between them. He just nods.

 _"_ _What are we going to do now? The cure is Niklaus Mikelson's blood right."_ Light asked with concern for Stefan.

 _"_ _Ya, the Amity hybrid's blood IS the cure. I'm not sure what bargain we have to get it."_ Damon sighs.

 _"_ _You are his friends' right? Carol said Stefan and Caroline are his friends. Won't he give you his blood for his friendship?"_ Nathan asked with a tease. Light shakes her head not liking where the talk is going. When both the Salvatore brothers are about to talk, they heard the sound of door opening. They say the entry of Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy and Matt.

 _"_ _Oh god Stefan. What happened?"_ Elena asked with fear for his life.

Once again the story is said to all the gang. Matt was the only one who thought Tyler would never hurt his friends even in his anger. More likely he will never hurt Caroline. But all the other evidence proved him wrong. Caroline tried calling Klaus but he doesn't answer his phone. Bonnie tried to contact her witches on the other side to slow down the venom's power to take Stefan to New Orleans.

Light suggested taking Caroline and Stefan to New Orleans, while others are to be here and to make sure Tyler doesn't do any more stupid atrocities. But as usual Damon and Elena said they would never leave both Caroline and Stefan to Klaus. They kept on talking about his monstrous act and how evil he is. Elena has the audacity to say she will not beg for mercy to Klaus of all people and it made both the siblings anger.

 _"_ _ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS"_ Light shouted with her full voice making everyone quite. Nathan just smirks. Liking what is gone happen next.

 _"_ _What's with this Nonsense? How can you hold your grudge against the person who has the cure to help Stefan? I understand you don't like Klaus. But how can be your Hate for that person is more the love of Stefan. Are you truly caring for him. Now see who is monstrous and evil. Not even trying to save the person you love."_ Light said through teeth.

Everyone looked down unable to answer Light and felt guilt for their act. Stefan kept quiet for a moment and said _"I will go alone to Klaus and ask for the blood."_

 _"_ _I'm coming with you"_ Caroline and Elena said at the same time.

 _"_ _No Elena, Klaus has some feelings for me. I can make him to give some blood to Stefan. But if you guys come here, it will only make it hard to talk to him. Please Damon let me save Stefan. After all it's all my mistake."_

 _"_ _I think Caroline is right. He won't like you going with him Damon. For sure just to piss you off he will delay the cure or he might avoid offering it" Bonnie_ said thoughtfully.

 _"_ _Fine Blondie, Take him to Klaus. Make sure you get Stefan the cure. I don't care what you do to get it. Do your master Blonde distraction or flirt with him or do whatever he asks. I want my brother to be cured. As you said after all it's your fault."_

 _"_ _DAMON. What the hell are you talking? How could you talk like this?"_ Stefan shouted ignoring his pain.

Caroline frowned at the statements of Damon. He literally asked her Whore herself to Klaus. Everyone just kept quite at his statements and it hurt Caroline more. But those actions made the sibling more anger. Light saw Nathan is losing himself at these talks and she interferes to stop the drama.

 _"_ _Look guys. Just stop this nonsense. Let me take Caroline and Stefan to Klaus. I hope I can make a deal with him to help Stefan."_ Light said. Everyone snapped their head to her.

 _"_ _What kind of the bargain you can have for Klaus"_ Bonnie asked

 _"_ _Oh I don't have those. It's with your sweet Jeremy."_

 _"_ _What, I don't have anything with me. What are you blabbering"_ Jeremy asked with a surprised and a confused tone.

 _"_ _The Gilbert devices you idiots. You have those devices right?"_ Light sighs.

There is a surprised look on everyone's face. Nathan looked at her sister and he understood what's happening next. He has a little mischievous smile on his lips when Light winks at him.

 _"_ _What would those devices do? By the way how do you know about those devices?"_ Elena asked.

 _"_ _Wooww. You guys don't know the exact usage of those devices. I still can't understand how you guys stood against the originals. Did you have any other person who was helping you?" Nathan teases again._

 _"_ _Nathan Just stop it please. Tell me how useful those devices are? Please I need to help Stefan" Caroline pleaded with Nathan._

 _"_ _See guys I'm trying to help you. Who do you think stopped Tyler? I know what I'm doing. I may be human. But I know_

 _things you have never heard. Let me make it clear again, I'm here to help. Jeremy just go with Damon, and bring all the devices in your father's hidden lockers. Elena I want you to bring the list of herbs"_ Light said giving the list to Elena. _"It would be better you assist her Bonnie. Matt and Caroline stay with Stefan."_

 _"_ _You guys are gone love the next show"_ Nathan thought and smirks inwardly.

 _"_ _What are these things? "_ Elena asked.

 _"_ _Bonnie can you explain about all the herbs in the list while collecting them. We don't have the time to have your talks now."_ Light said with an irritated sigh.

Since Bonnie knows almost every herbs and she knows there is nothing dangerous in the list, she nods and took Elena out to get all the herbs.

" _I will get you all you want. I need my brother to be cured. If anything happens to him. You will face the consequences."_ Damon said and vampire speed with Jeremy.

 _"_ _Finally, a little peace"_ Nathan said.

 _"_ _Do you need anything Stefan? Can I get you a blood bag?"_ Matt asked.

 _"_ _Its fine Matt."_

"I'm sorry Stefan" Caroline sobbed.

"Caroline please, it's not your fault. Don't take the blame of others. I'm sorry for the way my brother spoke to you." Stefan said in shame for his brother's action.

 _"_ _It's alright Stef. He was trying to cure you."_

 _"_ _Guys where is Tyler?"_ Matt asked.

 _"_ _He is sedated and is locked in the basement. When Stefan is cured, I'll make sure he gets twice the pain Stefan feels now"_ Nathan said with rage.

 _"_ _It's alright Nathan. Forget it. It's not the first time I'm in pain."_ Stefan said.

* * *

Everything went quite for another 20 minutes. The only sound that's heard is Stefan's painful and uneven breath and Caroline sobs. Bonnie and Elena came first to the mansion with the herbs. It took 5 minutes to prepare the medicine. While Light applies the medicine to Stefan, both Damon and Jeremy came back with a bag.

 _"_ _Good. Everyone is here. Listen carefully. I will not repeat myself again. We don't have much time and please don't interrupt till I'm done. Am I clear?"_ Light asked everyone. Others just nodded.

 _"_ _First I have made a medicine for Stefan. It needs to be applied for every two hours. It will reduce the speed and the damage of the Venom. If I'm not wrong it will hold him for another week maximum."_ A little relief was shown on everyone's face.

 _"_ _Now show me all the devices."_

All the devices are spread on the table. Light and Nathan just started activating the devices. They were working with accessing all the devices to make a new one that combines the power of all the devices. Everyone just stares at them.

 _"_ _What are playing with it? I need my brother to be cured."_ Damon started getting annoyed after 10 minutes.

 _"_ _Can you please shut it Salvatore. I'm trying to help Stefan. By all means if you have a better way to ask Klaus, try it. We won't stop you."_ Nathan said

Damon just glares at him and lost all his patients.

 _"_ _I have a wonderful idea. I'm just gone bait Caroline and make Klaus to come here at cure my brother. If wants I'll inject the venom in her body. How does that sounds?"_ He vampire speeds to Caroline and was about to snap her neck.

 _"_ _DAMON"_ Everyone shouts at him.

All of a sudden he went to his knee and holds his head in pain. Nobody knows who cased the pain. Everyone knows that Bonnie lost her magic. They were just staring at him.

 _"_ _You should have thought twice, before you touch my Aunt you stupid"_ a voice said.

Everyone snapped their head towards the voice in the entrance. They saw a teenage boy standing there. Elena moves to help Damon, but is thrown to the wall. Everyone is stuck to their place and they were unable to move.

Light and Nathan saw the boy, they were surprised to see him. The boy just moved to Light and Nathan and just smiled.

 _"_ _Hi guys. It's been a long travel."_ The boy just winks at them. With that he broke multiple bones in Damon's body making him to barely move.

 _"_ _How are you here? How did you come?"_ Light asked in a confused tone.

 _"_ _Oh. Sis please, Did you think we will let you have all the fun by yourself ? We have two more visitors brother."_

 _"_ _Oh god no no. Please don't say they are with you."_ Nathan said with sigh.

 _"_ _God won't help you brother"_ A girl said and entered with another boy.

 _"_ _Who the hell are you peoples? What's the hell is happening here?"_ Elena shouted.

 _"_ _Can you shut it you self centered bitch."_ the girl snapped and waved her hand to lock Elena's voice.

 _"_ _Let me introduce properly. I'm Elizbekha Bonnie Mikelson, Daughter of the Original hybrid. These are my siblings"_ Eliz said with a proud and a mischievous smile. Everyone other than the siblings is shocked to the core would be the understatement.

"What" Bonnie was the first to respond.

 _"_ _Ya aunt BonBon, I'm the little girl of Klaus Mikelson. I'm named after you too. It's my mother's wish."_ Bonnie was shocked to know that Klaus daughter is named after her.

 _"_ _Let me introduce you to all my siblings."_ Eliz said

 _"_ _Stop with this drama Eliz"_ Nathan said but had a smile in his face.

 _"_ _We all know, you love to make an entrance just like Uncle Nik. But can you do it quick"_ the boy scoffs and breaks another bone of Damon.

 _"_ _Fun killers. Whatever"_

Eliza moved to Light and said _"_ _As you know I'm Elizbekha Bonnie Mikelson. This is Hope Beula Mikelson. You all know her as Light. Of-course she is the little light of our Mikelson family. Our proud tribid of the family"_ Light just smiles and hugs her sister.

Eliza went to Nathan and hugs him tighter and said _"_ _This is my darling brother with little temper just like my dad of-course. Nathan Elijah Badar Mikelson. The Beta of the Northern packs."_ Nathan chuckles at his introduction and kissed Eliza on her forehead. She smiled and moved to the other two boys and put's her hands on their shoulder and said _"_ _This is Adrian Stefan Mikelson. The beta of the south packs."_ Adrian just bows his head to everyone in a mocking way. _"_ _This is the darling of our little group. Henry Nikol Salvatore. Son of Stefan Salvatore. Most importantly we are from future."_ Everyone were looking at the siblings with wide eyes. By the name Salvatore, Damon stopped struggling and just looked at Henry.

 _"_ _What rubbish are you talking? Do we all look like fools to you?"_ Jeremy shouted. It brought everyone back from their shock.

 _"_ _Can we just kill the Gilbert it's really annoying. All nothing but arrogant fools. Adrian asked his big sister._ Light just chuckles and said _"All in good time."_

 _"_ _Adrian you know who has the rights to kill the little Gilbert."_ Eliza said with a teasing tone.

 _"_ _Ya ya. I know. But I would love to kill him. I wish to safe uncle his energy. You know he is very old"_ Adrian jokes.

 _"_ _Now Now is this the way to talk to your uncle like this darlings. I'm wounded"_ a guy entered the room.

 _"_ _KOL"_ Jeremy said with a fear. Fear and shock was written in all the schoby gangs' face.

* * *

 **Hi guys. thanks for reading the update. These kids are send by the spirits again to help Light and Nathan. The other siblings resurrected Kol. In next chapter you will know the reason for the travel of other three kids and the resurrection of Kol.**

 **You might notice the strangeness of the Gilbert devices. They played a role in future.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are most welcome.**


	5. Author's Note

p class="MsoNormal"Hi guys. Many didn't understand what is going on in the story. Let me make a quick recap./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A great disaster happens in future (2137). Both the witches and The Mikelson family face great losses. So the witch on both the sides decides to change the past for the future good. The siblings are sent to the future to change the past and to stop the disaster from happening. The siblings came back to the past after the death of Katherine and Nadia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Both Hope and Nathan resurrected Katherine. They din't resurrected Nadia still. It will be happened in future./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The other siblings returned back to help Hope and Nathan. They resurrected Kol./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No travelers disaster. No plan to kill Tom. No Kai, no Marcus. Hope you guys like it. I will be updating the story on Monday. All suggestions and reviews are most welcome. Happy weekend/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Love,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vino /p 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

 _"Adrian you know who has the rights to kill the little Gilbert."_ Eliza said with a teasing tone.

 _"Ya ya. I know. But I would love to kill him. I wish to save uncle his energy. You know he is very old"_ Adrian jokes.

 _"Now Now is this the way to talk to your uncle like this darlings. I'm wounded"_ a guy entered the room.

 _"KOL"_ Jeremy said with a fear. Fear and shock was written in all the Scooby gangs' face.

Both Nathan and Light has tears in their eyes. They were very happy to see their uncle. Light Whooshed to Kol and hugged him tightly. Kol is surprised to have such an encounter for his niece. It took him a second to embrace her tightly.

"Darling I know I'm your favorite fun uncle and I'm very charming too, but our fun is waiting. Let us just enjoy our fun for a while. Who is in?" Kol asked all his niece and nephew.

"I'm in" Eliza and Nathan said together.

"Now what can we do to these people? Who do we start from darlings" Kol asked Eliza.

"How about the center of the universe?"

" Nice choice dear."

Hope just rolled her eyes and sat by the nearby couch. Henry and Adrian just followed Hope and sat near their sister.

Eliza waved her hand and Elena got her voice back but all the other Scooby gang lost their voice. Eliza waved her hand again and Elena was being pulled towards Kol, whose eyes are darkened with the thoughts of the fun he is gone have with Elena. Elena is afraid for her life and she begins to scream through lungs. Caroline tried to help her friend, but was made to sit near Stefan in his bed by Hope.

"Care now is not the time to intervene. Just enjoy the show. I'm sure you will not be disappointed. Am I right Uncle Kol?"

"You are always right Darling" Kol winked at Hope.

Everyone was made to stand in their place, without moving. Jeremy was shouting at them to stop but no sound came from his mouth. Everyone had fear in their eyes for Elena.

"Now what am I gone do to you little Elena. You have been very naughty. You killed me, my brother Finn and you caused lots of nuisance to my family here and in the future. How should I punish you?" Kol acted like thinking with his bat in his hand.

"Let go of me you monsters." Elena shouted in fear.

"You are not in the position to shout or demand honey. You are just facing your beginning to the end. You have a long path to complete it. It would be good if you stop screaming and enjoy your punishment. Because…." Eliza said and came very close to Elena and Whispered "You have no other option."

Eliza came back to her stand near Nathan, without a warning Kol hit Elena very hard in her head. Elena was thrown to end of the room.

Bonnie and Caroline screamed and had tears flow in their eyes as they were not able to help their friend. Damon and Jeremy was struggling and shouting like a wounded animal. Stefan is still not sure whether he is hallucinating and Matt is frozen to his place unable to do anything. No sound was heard other than Elena's painful cry or the bat hitting her.

"Please leave me alone. Please I'm begging you." Elena sobbed and blood was coming from her broken forehead.

"Honey it's just the first step. We have hundreds to go." Nathan mocked at Elena. Other sibling just chuckled.

The torment continued for another ten minutes. Eliza lost her interest and wants to make a fun trade with Elena.

"Uncle Kol, let's just stop this. It's getting bored." Said Eliza bored.

"Oh Eliza, it just started to get interesting. Why do you want stop my fun. You are starting to sound like your father." Kol said with a fake irritation.

She just turned her head to her sister Light with a raised eyebrow. Every other sibling got the Eliza's fun trade in her mind. Only Henry, Kol and the gang was let out. The other siblings talked in their mind and accepted the trade game with a wicked smile. They just nods at Eliza.

"Oh not again sis." Henry scoffed. Other chuckled again at Henry's reaction.

"What's going on Henry?" Even Kol asked confused.

"Uncle Kol, they can communicate through their minds. They always used to make show off or to irritate our other family members." Henry said in a slight irritated voice.

"Uncle Kol you will love this for sure. Just enjoy." Adrian said in a enthusiastic voice.

Everyone other than Klaus kids is unsure of the next event. Both Kol and Adrian are interested to know whats in Eliza's mind and the gang is feared to know the next torment.

"I'm interested to know the next step darling. Carry on with your fun." Kol said really interested to know what his niece is planning.

"Now Elena, I'm really getting bored with this torments. We are not monsters as you accused us. I'm gone let you go." Eliza said and winked at Kol. Kol loved at the mischievous glint in her eyes and he just had a curious look on his face to know the twist.

"What? You really will let me and my friends go?"Eliza asked in a hopeful voice.

"Ya. We will let everyone go. But I need you to make a choice."

Elena is confused. "What choice?"

"It's just simple I want to trade your life with other lives here. You can choose three more people from here and you can walk away from this place with those people right now. But you will have leave the other three here with us. They will have your position in our fun. No more than three. If you can't choose you can let others go and you, only you can be here for the fun." Eliza said with a smirk.

Kol laughed and said "You are definitely Klaus daughter darling, making the deals just like the devil himself."

"Oh I'm my daddy's girl uncle Kol. After all I'm his little girl." Eliza said with a wink. Kol laughed and looked at Elena for her choice.

"No No No. I can't choose between my friends. Please don't do this. Please let us go." Elena begged.

"So you can't choose, am I to take the second choice then?" Eliza taunted Elena.

"NOOOO. I don't want to be here with you guys." Elena Shouted.

All her friends are worried for her and they were unable to do anymore than cry or feel bad for her. "Honey the time is ticking. I need the names or everyone will be stuck in here. Think. Think really, really hard." Nat teased Elena.

Elena cried not even for a minute and she had an apologist look at her friends. "I'm really sorry guys. I can't do this. I'm really sorry for choosing." She said in her sobbing.

"Wow you would trade your life with other. Nice." Nathan said and turned towards the other gang and said "What a trusty friend you guys have. Great to know right?" he said with such a sarcasm.

All the others in the gang are shocked to know that her friend is ready to trade her life with other within minutes.

"Great. Common tells me those precious lives and let us enjoys our day with the unwanted lives with us." Eliza said in a fake smile. Every person in the room guessed most of her answer. But dint say a word.

"Damon, Jeremy and Bonnie" Elena said in a very low voice.

Most of the gang is not surprised with her choice. Caroline, Stefan and Matt tried to understand the situation and just tried to keep their face blank for any expression. They dint wish to expose their hurt and betrayal but failed miserably.

"So Caroline, Stefan and Matt are your unwanted stuffs." Nathan said and anger is clearly visible in his face.

"No. You said I can only save three. I wish to save all my friends. But the choice was only three. Don't twist my choice." Elena said in an equal anger as Nathan.

"Actually honey we gave you a choice to save all your friends life. But you wish to live and you traded your life with three people here." Eliza said by playing with her curls.

Elena had enough of the games. "You said you will let me walk away with my choices. Please let me go. I can't do this anymore." Elena said tried to be strong.

"Not yet darling. Only the first face of the today's final act is done. The last and the most interesting face is yet to come." Eliza said with a devil smile on her lips. Everybody head snapped at Eliza, including her siblings and Kol.

"What do you want me to do?" Elena asked. She is desperate to escape the mansion.

Eliza looked at her sister Light and made a mind talk. Light's eyes widened in surprise and she had the tinkle of mischief and the same wicked smile like Eliza. Light Whooshed towards Elena. She flinched and took a step back in fear.

Light looked at her eyes "I want you to tell me the reasons you for your choices. Why did you choose them in your precious list? Don't forget to order your choice." Light compelled Elena.

Elena's eyes widened both in fear and shock. Everyone in the room likes to know the reason for her choice. Unable to resist the compulsion Elena said in an animated voice "I love Damon. He is kind of like my future. I would like to have my future with him. So he is my first choice. Second is my brother. He is the only family I have. I can't lose him. Third it's Bonnie. She is my best friend. She will help me in any magic works. Since she is an anchor to the other side, she will help us in future." Unable to look at any of them she had her eyes focus on her foot.

Bonnie's face had shock and anger which was replaced by sadness and pity for Elena. Elena thought her as just an tool for her future problems. Nobody thought her as a tool not even the originals, all her anger and frustration was evident in her face. She is in her edge to burst. Caroline and Matt are shocked to know that Elena just thought them as unwanted lives and more importantly she thought Bonnie as her future leverage. Matt had a disgusted look towards Elena. Stefan never thought his epic Ex-lover will choose him as unwanted. He never thought that in his life that Elena will think such a thing.

"So honey, Bonnie is just your future tool. Atleast from now on they can make a decision for their live and not for your benefit." Eliza said with a devil grin.

"Since you said the reason for your chosen one, can we know the reason for the unwanted lives?" Light asked and came near Elena.

"No No. Please don't make me do this. I will do everything you ask. Please don't compel me with that question?" Elena begged in fear.

Elena is desperate to not answer for that question. All eyes widened in surprise and confusion as to why Elena is desperate in avoiding the answer. Silence filled in the room for mere seconds and it was Stefan who broke the silence.

"Compel her." Surprise was evident in everyone's eyes at his strange request.

"No No. Stefan please. Don't do this. Please I beg you." Tears were flowing in her face.

"Do it" Now it was Bonnie's voice.

Light had the devil smile and came near Elena. Elena tried to run, but was stopped by Kol and Eliza. They stood in between her and the door. Light compelled Elena" Tell me the reasons for not choosing Caroline, Matt and Stefan. I want you to order like the wanted lives."

Elena started to talk with eyes full of tears "Since I choose Damon as my future, Stefan is hurt. Damon and I cannot look for our future with Stefan near us. Damon still feels guilty for his actions. He feels bad for hurting his brother. I don't want Damon to feel guilty for loving me. I still have a slight feeling for Stefan. I don't want Damon to know that and I don't want that feeling to spoil my future with Damon. I want Stefan gone so I can enjoy my life with Damon."

Shock and disgust was clear on everyone face. Damon had a hurt and betrayal written in his face at Elena's confession of her feelings for his brother. Stefan's face was complete blank. Nobody was able to tell the thoughts in his mind. Caroline looked at Stefan with concern for his best friend. Henry face is full of anger at the words towards her father by Elena. Adrian had a comforting hand on his shoulder and was trying to calm him down. Elena just continued her statements in a robotic way.

"Next its Matt, he was my ex-lover of my human version. He is sweet and nice. But he will never turn into a vampire. He is gone die in couple of decades. I'll miss him if his gone. I never thought he will be nicer to that bitch Rebekha. She killed me. But Matt never thought that and he went for a trip with her. I hate him for even thinking of choosing her. So he is also a quick choice." All the gang in the mansion never thought this day will come in their life to know about their friends' low option about their lives. They were in their edge of the connection Elena had in their lives. The last straw was pulled with the statement she made about Caroline.

"Caroline is my last choice. She was my friend. But she is a control freak. She tries to decide what's best our life. I wished her gone many times. She is an insecure little girl, who tried to have my leftovers. It was me who said Damon that Klaus has an attraction towards Caroline. So he made her the Blonde distraction. After a while I felt it was wrong and I tried to stop that. But Damon doesn't wish to lose a hold he had over Klaus. I don't want any others of my friends to be a collateral damage. Nobody loved her. So I left her to be the collateral damage always. Even she was willing to risk her life to get the attention she never had. Sometimes I can't believe such a powerful person like Klaus fall for a person like Caroline. Whenever her feelings for Klaus tried to change for a bit, I made her hate him more by repeating his acts. She is always a collateral damage in my life. So she was my last choice"

Even Damon was shocked to hear such a statement from Elena. He thought Elena to be a companionate person. Never in his life had he thought that his Elena will be such an evil bitch. Caroline sobbed at her friends' statement. She never thought that Elena would think like that about her. All her insecurities came back to the shore. Bonnie moved towards her friend and hugged her while her friend cried in her shoulders. Stefan just squeezed her hand in a supportive way. Matt moved to stand by Caroline's side and the look on Matt said that he hated the figure in front of her and she is no longer the girl he loved.

Anger rise in all the siblings for such a statement towards Caroline. Nathan, Adrian and Eliza tried to attack her but been held back by Kol, Henry and Light.

"You bitch." Eliza shouted her eyes were glowing black with a silver ring and black veins were formed around her face. Kol just holds his niece in his hand to avoid the death of the doppelganger bitch.

Nathan eyes were glowing golden and his was about to shift to his wolf form in anger to attack Elena. Adrian was struggling against Henry's hold to rip Elena's hear out. Henry had a very hard time to hold Adrian.

Light holds Nathan's face in his hand and look into his eyes and said "Calm down Nat, It's not the right time to do this. You know what needs to be done. Please calm down." Even Light voice holds the anger to rip the head of Elena from her body.

"How can you say me to calm down, WHEN THAT WHORE SAID SUCH A COMMENT ABOUT MY MOTHER?" Nathan shouted in range.

"I will kill you. You bitch. When I get my hands on you, I will skin you alive for the comment you made about my Mom" Eliza shouted in equal range like Nathan.

All heads turned towards the siblings at the word of Caroline being their mother.

Hi guys, Sorry for the delay again.

I really hate when everything revolved around Elena. When everyone was ready to sacrifice their life for her, she is not even grateful for the selfless act of her friends. Both Elena and Damon never appreciated their friends and families support. They act like their life is more important than others. I'm ok with the Delena pairing. But I hate Elena being the center of the world. Sorry Delena fans L

I don't plan on killing Elena and Damon. They will be alive. So Delena fan need not worry. You will have your Delena moments in future.

Hope you enjoyed it. All reviews and comments are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

" _How can you say me to calm down, WHEN THAT WHORE SAID SUCH A COMMENT ABOUT MY MOHER?" Nathan shouted in range._

" _I will kill you. You bitch. When I get my hands on you, I will skin you alive for the comment you made about my mom" Eliza shouted in equal range like Nathan._

 _All heads turned towards the siblings at the word of Caroline being their mother._

They day can never be any more shocked for Caroline. She never thought she would be a mother. Moreover she never thought she would be the mother of the powerful Original hybrids child. She dint hope for a second to have her hopes high regarding the siblings in front of her.

" _No. It's impossible. Vampires can't procreate. You are bluffing"_ Bonnie said holding Caroline in her arms who is still in her shock.

Nathan looked at his elder sister with a rage and there was an understanding in Hope's eyes. She just nodded at Nathan and chanted a spell. The glamour spell on both Hope and Nathan was removed. Everyone was looking at the siblings with their jaws open. Even a kid will know the similarities Nathan has with his mother.

" _Do you agree now aunty bon. With the proper ingredients and the proper spell is used in right time anything is possible."_ Hope said since all the other siblings are in rage to kill Elena.

Suddenly Elena went down as all her bones were breaking. The Scooby gang knows the siblings are causing them but there were unable to pin point who is causing pain to their former friend.

The blood started to come from her eyes, nose and ears. The sight was horrifying even for the Vampires. It was only Damon and Jeremy who were shouting them to stop. Other said nothing and is still in their shock. They not even showed any sympathy for their former friend.

" _Stop it everyone. I command you to stop this."_ Hope said in a loud voice that snapped every one of their states. The glare she gave her siblings made them to shut them.

Hope turned towards mystic gang and said _"Look guys, I know you don't like my family. Believe me I get it. But don't even dare to try to hurt them though us. I don't care whether you are my future family. I will hurt you where it hurts the most. Don't forget I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE ORIGINAL HYBRID NIKLAUS MIKEALSON. I KNOW ALL THE TRICKS HE HAS IN HIS SLEEVES. WE ALL HAD THE WORDL'S BEST TUTORS."_ Hope said in a threatening tone.

" _No, you are lying. I will never be with Klaus. Not after what he did to my friends. No. I will never do that to my friends. He is a bad guy."_ Caroline said in denial.

" _Seriously, for heaven sake will you stop this non sense Care. There is no white and black in this world. When are you gone understand that? Or do you want me to list the entire monstrous act you guys did in these years. Before you speak of my dad think what will be your crime list after 1000 years. So better stop being such a hypocrite."_ Hope said in a frustration.

It made Caroline to look away from the siblings. When Bonnie was about to speak, Hope raised her hand and the mystic gang was bombarded with lots of images of future. They were shut once again.

Bonnie still tried to judge the originals and threatened them that she will kill all the originals since she can have the contact with both dead and the living world. Hope looked at her siblings and she had the Mikealson trademark smirk and raised the eyebrow. The siblings had their same smirk on their face.

All five raised their hands and started the spell. Hope hand started to glow in blue flame. It formed as a blue ball. Everyone other than the siblings in the room was in wonder at the happening in front of them. Bonnie was pulled towards Hope and the blue flame went from Hope's hand to Bonnie. Bonnie face showed full of fear. Caroline, Stefan and Matt went to help Bonnie and their face showed equal fear for Bonnie. But they were held down by a magical hold. Bonnie screamed as the flame surrounded her complete body and she fainted.

" _What did you do?"_ Matted hissed at the siblings.

" _I did nothing that will make aunty bon uncomfortable Matt. So you better shut it"_ Nathan lost his patience.

" _Nat, not now. Let them think about all these information we said today. Will you carry her to our home?"_ Hope said as she felt the rise of a new fight.

" _Where do you think you are talking Elena? It will be done over my dead body"_ Damon hissed.

" _Are you guys that stupid, you are still thinking Elena is the center of universe? God I need to get the hell away from this place right now."_ Hope said and made Damon and Jeremy pass out.

" _Care I know you have lots of questions to ask us. You are most welcome to ask us anything. You better save your strength for tomorrow. We are talking Bonnie with us, she might be little unstable by morning. We need to have a look at her."_ Hope said in her sweet voice and Nathan carried Bonnie.

" _Uncle, can you bring that mutt in the cellar?"_ Hope asked Kol, who went to carry Tyler.

When they were about to leave the place, a voice stopped them _"Can I come with you guys? I don't want to be here tonight"_ surprisingly it was Stefan. Matt, Caroline and the siblings had a surprising look on their face.

Hope just nodded with an understanding smile. _"If both Care and Matt is alright you guys can join Stefan."_ Stefan had a grateful smile on his face.

All went to the Mikelson mansion and Hope made sure everyone is comfortable in the place. She also made sure Katherine never leaves from her room by ending her to a deep sleep. They are not in the mood to go for another drama. She also made Caroline, Stefan and Matt to sleep.

The sibling went to bed think about the sudden change of the events. Hope really wished to see the faces of his family after tomorrows interesting events.

Hi guys. Hope you all doing good. I really sorry I was not able to update in a daily basis. I'll make sure the updates are done once in a week. All comments and suggestions are most welcome.

Any new ideas about this plot are most also welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning light hit Caroline's face. She sat up startled at the new room and all those yesterday's events came flooded to her mind. She really wished to wake up from her dream. But all her hope got shattered at the face popped at the bedroom door.

 _"_ _Good morning mom_ " Nathan beamed at seeing his mom.

 _"_ _Good morning."_ Caroline sat up and replied quietly at the word mom, as she was unable to do anything else. Nathan came in to the room and sat at the end of the bed.

 _"_ _I know it was a sudden bomb. Believe me we never intend to drop it like that. It was really unexpected even for us."_

 _"_ _I understand. But you guys can't pop up saying you are my kids and scare the hell out of me like that. I need some time to adjust this and you guys better answer me I need answers from too."_ She said in a strong voice for the last sentence.

Nathan chuckled and said _, "Something never changes at all, always the demanding stubborn women."_

Caroline just had a playful glare at him and Nathan mimicked the same. After a second both Nathan and Caroline were giggled.

 _"_ _Alright mom we will answer you, get ready and meet us down for breakfast."_ Nathan said and zoomed out of the room.

Everyone gathered in the dining table after an hour. Only Bonnie and Katherine were missing. Stefan and Caroline were just playing with their food. Matt was unsure whether to eat the food or not. He was just staring at his breakfast.

 _"_ _Alright guys. I can't bear it anymore. Could you please stop looking as though we are about to kill you? "_ it was Eliza who broke the silence.

The siblings just smiled at their sister. They know very well how bored Eliza will be for a silenced meeting.

 _"_ _How do we know that? After all you guys are spawn of the great devil. By the way where is Bonnie?"_ Matt asked with sarcastic scoff.

 _"_ _You better watch about how you talk about my uncle. It doesn't matter whether you are friend to my dad and aunts. I will hurt you Matt"_ Henry threatened Matt.

 _"_ _Henry it's not a good manners to threaten your family friends."_ Hope said with a look that shuts Henry.

 _"_ _Now nothing good will come with that tone Matt. You better Mind it. Now regarding Bonnie, it's time to wake her up. Nat can you bring Bonnie downstairs and make sure uncle Kol manages the other waking bomb"_ Hope said to Nathan and he just nodded knowingly.

 _"_ _Who is this other person?"_ Caroline asked Hope.

 _"_ _Everything will be revealed in a moment Care."_ Hope said and just smiled at Caroline.

After a solid long two minutes, Nathan brought Bonnie to the room and he was assisted by Kol.

 _"_ _Hi guys."_ Kol said with the usual mischief.

 _"_ _Time to wake up the next surprise."_ Eliza said teasingly and moved towards her uncle.

Hope murmured an unknown language to the mystic gang and placed her hand on Bonnie's head. Bonnie sat up with a long breath. Caroline moved fast to Bonnie side.

 _"_ _It's ok Bonnie. Everything is ok."_ Caroline tried to calm her.

 _"_ _What happened to me?"_ Bonnie asked in a confused stated.

 _"_ _We will figure it out."_

 _"_ _I think an explanation is in order?"_ Stefan spoke for the first time.

 _"_ _It will be better if you guys sit down for this."_ Hope showed them the path to the living room.

Everyone settled in the living room and Bonnie was leaning against Caroline, she was still weak from the magic.

 _"_ _As I said before, we are from future. We came back to stop something from happening. It's not only dangerous for my family but for the whole humanity. So a very powerful coven send us back in time to change it from happening. As usual you guys were the one who screwed it royally. Due to your act, millions are dead and the witches were almost extinct. You guys really should know when to not poke in other people business."_

 _"_ _Could you tell me what happened clearly?"_ Stefan asked little worried about the fact Hope said.

 _"_ _I will tell you everything. But before that I want Bonnie to do something."_ Hope said and all the eyes switched between Hope and Bonnie.

 _"_ _Why should I help you with anything after you did this to me? You made me weak"_ Bonnie said mentioning here weak state.

 _"_ _You are wrong Bonnie. If anything we did, it only made you strong."_ Hope said with tease but her eyes showed the care she had for Bonnie.

 _"_ _To make me into this weak body is considered strong for you. I think after the time travel you guys gone mad."_ Bonnie said bitterly.

 _"_ _Oh dear Bonnie, you still don't know what we gave you? What a pity?"_ Eliza teased with a smile.

 _"_ _Hope what are you talking about?"_ Caroline asked to avoid any more dramas.

 _"_ _Everything will be revealed in a moment"_ Hope said and created a fire in her hand. There was a lot of confusion between Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline and Matt.

Nathan, Eliza and Adrian pulled Stefan, Caroline and Matt away from Bonnie. They tried to stop the act. They know Hope will not kill Bonnie, but they are not sure if she would not hurt her.

Suddenly Hope sent the fire balls towards Bonnie and bonnie tried to dodge it initially.

 _"_ _What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me in my weak state_?" Bonnie screamed and moved away from the fire ball.

 _"_ _Yep, I'm going to hurt you for hurting my family. Try to save you if you can"_

After sometime Hope increased the attacks, the intensity of the fire ball started to increase in larger number. All of a sudden, the entire fire ball stopped in air. Everyone started awe at the scene in front of them. Matt and Caroline had their jaw dropped. Bonnie was looking at hope in a rage, she dint understand what is happening around her.

 _"_ _Bonnie"_ Stefan called Bonnie as both Caroline and Matt were in a shock. Bonnie turned towards them and was confused at the awed expression in their faces.

 _"_ _What? Why do you guy look at me like that?"_

 _"_ _Look at your hand Bonnie"_ Stefan said with the same expression. When Bonnie looked at her hand, the fire ball was stopped in front of her hand and it moved as per the way her hand movement. Bonnie looked surprised.

 _"_ _Do you call this weak Bonnie Bennett?"_ Hope asked Bonnie.

 _"_ _How is this possible?"_

 _"_ _As I said, anything is possible with magic Bonnie"_

 _"_ _Is this really true?"_ Bonnie asked still not able to understand how it is possible.

 _"_ _It's really true Bonnie, you got our magic back"_ Hope said proudly at her task.


End file.
